l'adieu
by Miss Osaki
Summary: L'adieu entre Kurogane et Fye, inéluctable. One Shot triste  mon premier, à vrai dire . résumé provisoire


**L'adieu**

**Voila, une petite fic (oui, cette phrase est devenue une marque de fabrique personnelle, je m'en excuse ^^ ») que j'ai écrit dans un joli moment de déprime, publiée telle quelle et non censurée. Je ne pourrais pas trop la décrire autrement, si ce n'est par « OUI, vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates après ». **

Fye serra le poing droit, jusqu'à en faire blanchir les articulations. Son cœur se déchirait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, au rythme de sa respiration. Une seule larme coula le long de sa joue, du moins pensa-t-il, alors que d'autres dévalaient le long de son visage.

L'air frais de la nuit ne parvenait pas à le calmer, mais il tentait de consoler le jeune mage par de subtiles caresses de vent qui faisaient s'envoler ses cheveux. Ces fils d'or s'envolaient avant de retomber mollement et de se laisser entrainer à nouveau dans la danse d'un courant d'air neuf.

Fye ne songea à sécher ses yeux que lorsqu'il fut incapable de discerner les étoiles. On voit très mal au travers des larmes.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long du mur, lentement. Serrant ses jambes contre lui, rempart infranchissable entre le monde et sa personne, il se blotti contre lui-même. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi…

Cette simple plainte sorti de sa bouche, mais nul « pourquoi » en ce monde, ni en aucun monde n'aurait pu être plus déchirant.

Il en voulait à Kurogane, de tout son être ! Durant un bref instant, la rage s'empara de lui, il avait envie de tout balancer par terre, de hurler, de frapper, de tuer !

Mais cet instant fut bref, il consuma ses forces.

- Pourquoi ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

_3 jours plus tôt_

- Je t'aime, tu le savais ? dit Fye en souriant à son amant.

Kurogane grogna. Le genre de grognement purement Kuroganéen, typique, en « grumph tsss », modulé pour dire à la fois « crétin » et « tout mon être t'appartient ».

Fye sourit, comme toujours. Il caressa le dos de Kurogane lorsque celui-ci se leva précipitamment. Le mage se leva à son tour. En un sens, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Être auprès de Kurogane après toutes ses épreuves était un plaisir ultime. Aimer et être aimé, de manière totale et sincère, c'était sûrement la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé.

Une légère ombre obscurcit son sourire. Il avait terriblement faim. Kurogane le verrait tout de suite, depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il était devenu redoutablement efficace en décryptage de blondinet, et il lui laisserait le libre accès jusqu'à sa gorge, pour que Fye puisse se nourrir.

Le bruit de la porte du salon fit sursauter le mage.

- Oups, désolé, murmura Kurogane.

- Pas grave, lui répondit Fye avec son immense sourire.

Le mage s'approcha de lui, caressant du bout des doigts le visage de celui qu'il aimait, parcheminé par le temps. Mais ce même temps n'arrivait pas à ternir l'éclat rouge des yeux du ninja, alors qu'il avait sillonné son visage de rides profondes, et blanchit ses beaux cheveux noirs. Fye ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, peut-être parce qu'il avait vu vieillir l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, qu'il avait vu sa beauté se faner pour laisser place aux marques de l'âge. Mais Kurogane restait lui-même, et le poids du temps n'avait pas encore fait plier ses épaules, Fye soupçonnait fort que rien ne le pourrait.

Tandis que les deux hommes s'embrassaient, le miroir renvoyait le reflet de l'inéluctable. Un magicien vampire aux traits de jouvenceau, et l'homme qu'il aimait, déjà vieillard.

Kurogane était allongé dans son lit. Chacune de ses articulations lui faisait mal, et il payait chèrement son ancienne vie de ninja en courbatures, arthrose, et autres maux. Son corps se chargeait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un homme, soumis aux lois de la nature.

Tomoyo entra dans la chambre. Elle était plus jeune que lui, mais quand même grand-mère. Cet arrêt au Japon d'origine de Kurogane leur permettait de se voir.

- Tu m'as faite appeler ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Assieds-toi, on doit parler et c'est urgent.

- Sans Fye ?

À cette question, le regard de Kurogane se fit distant.

- Sans Fye… Il saura bien assez tôt.

- Alors c'est maintenant… Tu en es sûr ?

- Absolument certain. Je le sens, et les médecins le confirment. Dans deux jours au plus, je serai mort.

- Tu en as parlé à Fye ?

Kurogane la fusilla du regard.

- Arrête de parler de lui ! Il ne veut pas savoir, ça fait des lustres que je lui annonce que la fin est proche ! Il ne veut rien entendre. C'est en partie pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. Veille sur lui, s'il te plait…

- Sans ton sang, il n'y aura pas besoin de veiller longtemps sur lui, si je peux me permettre, lança Tomoyo, dont l'âge avec largement accru sa franchise et son don pour mettre directement les sujets douloureux sur la table.

- Mais si, grogna Kurogane, j'ai laissé des échantillons de mon sang dans un autre monde, ils savent le multiplier ou je ne sais pas quoi. En tout cas, il aura quand même de mon sang. Il n'aura qu'à se faire à mon absence.

- Soit à mille fois plus difficile que de se passer de ton sang.

Un pesant silence s'installa, et dura plusieurs minutes avant que Tomoyo le brise.

- Bien. Je ferai ce que je peux, mais tu sais, tout comme moi, qu'il fera ce qu'il veut. Tant qu'il sera dans ce monde, je pourrai l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, mais pas s'il change de monde.

Kurogane hocha la tête.

- Merci, Tomoyo, je ne t'en demande pas plus…

Elle serra dans ses bras ce vieux ninja qui était comme un frère pour elle, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, pour une dernière étreinte.

Fye serra la petite fiole de sang, nichée dans son poing.

- Tu pensais que ça me suffirait ? siffla-t-il rageusement.

Et il lança la fiole par-dessus le balcon.

- Voila ce que j'en fais, de ta pitié ! De ton pseudo-amour ! Tu m'as abandonné, sale traitre !

Ses yeux rougis lui faisaient mal, mais il ne songeait plus à essuyer les larmes.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver, à l'époque… Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait connaitre un temps le bonheur pour me le reprendre ensuite ?

Appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon, il humait l'air du Japon industriel et futuriste qui se déployait sous ses yeux. Les milliers de lumières auraient dû l'émerveiller, mais en cet instant rien ne comptait, surtout pas la beauté d'un monde.

- Je t'aime, Kurogane…

Et l'ange blond se laissa tomber, sans ses ailes pour voler. Le vent sur son visage serait sa dernière sensation, et sa dernière pensée le souvenir de Kurogane.

**Et voila, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^ une petite review ?**


End file.
